1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit capable of displaying a processing state of information, a display method for the information processing unit, a program for the same, a recording medium for recording therein the program, and a reproducing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a method for playing music in which a player called disk jockey (DJ) plays music such as dance music using a record player as a reproducing unit.
The disk jockey plays dance music or the like by controlling, with his or her hand, rotation of a phonerecord turning on a turn table to start or stop replay of a music piece, replay the same phrase in repetition and jump to a position from which replay should be started.
In the repetitive reproduction or in reproduction by jumping to a desired reproducing position, a tape or the like is adhered to a specified position on a label surface of a record disk as a marker. During reproduction, the disk jockey visually monitors this marker and carries out repetitive reproduction or reproduction from a desired position by controlling rotation of the record disk with his or her hand to match a position of a needle for reproduction with a position of this marker.
In the case where a tape or the like is adhered on a label surface of a record disk to use it as a marker as described above, since the marker rotates in association with rotation of the record disk, it is difficult to recognize the marker's position.
Especially, when there are a plurality of markers, it is difficult to recognize the relative positions of the markers, which makes it difficult to recognize a desired marker when it is tried to carry out repetitive reproduction or reproduction from the desired position based on a particular one among the markers.